Lion x MinuMiisu Fluff
by Rooster Teeth SECOND
Summary: Lion and MinuMiisu have a day out.


LionThe_Best x MinuMiisu Fluff Story

This document is classified to personnel only within the Security Department, any information breaches will be dealt with by

L-4/RAISA/IA

**A/N: You all thought I wouldn't do this, well think again.**

Lion woke up as slips of sunlight passed through the curtains. He groaned and looked over at the clock. It read 8:32 a.m.

_Ugh… my head is killing me; what happened last night?_

He sat up only to bump into something on the bed. He looked over and his face paled.

_M-Minu?! _His face immediately reddened, but kept quiet so he didn't wake her.

Lion managed to get out of his bed very slowly, keeping his girlfriend from waking up. It had only been two weeks since they started going out, yet here he was with a hangover and a girl in his bed.

Lion slapped a hand to his forehead; attempting to ease the pain brought on by his apparent binge drinking last night.

_Christ… I need some Advil. _(**A/N: You know I had to include Advil)**

After taking a few tablets and downing them, he heard Minu begin to slowly awaken. Lion scrambled to get the rest of his clothes on as she looked over at him with clouded eyes.

"L-Lion, is that you?" She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Uh- yeah, it's me." Lion said; sitting down next to her. "What happened last night? I have a bad hangover…" She complained, sitting up.

Lion offered her the Advil, and she took a few tablets.

Lion scratched his head nervously. "So… do you remember what happened last night?" He asked cheekily.

Minu sat on the couch while her boyfriend grabbed a blanket for them. Minu got a playful idea and dragged the blanket all the way to her, ripping it off of Lion in the process.

Lion growled and yanked it over him. The two of them looked at each other before starting a tug-of-war, and Minu got yanked forward on top of Lion as he caught her by the shoulders.

They stared into each-others eyes for a moment, before Lion places Minu next to him; they snuggle as they turn on Netflix.

Lion laces his fingers through her hair as the cheap horror movie plays on the screen, holding Minu closer when scary parts come on.

Minu was feeling euphoria right now. All she wanted was for this moment to last for hours, she leaned back into Lion, and curled up into him when a jump-scare surprised her.

As the movie ended, Lion kissed Minu on top of her head.

"So… what should we do now?" He asked.

Minu smiled.

"Ohh, Lion. That feels really good." Minu said as he rubbed her shoulders, she really needed to see her chiropractor more.

"I'm happy to do it, Minu. You seemed stressed lately." He continued massaging her shoulders, as they stayed in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to de-stress, Lion?" Minu asked.

Lion's eyes lit-up.

"Let's do it."

"Stop squirting me!" Lion yelled as they jumped around through the pool, Minu was constantly splashing him.

"I'll get you!" He yelled and tackled her; they both fell into the water.

Lion let go of her and swam back up, smiling. He stayed there for a second, before noticing Minu wasn't there either.

"Minu?" He asked, looking down. She was laying on the bottom of the pool.

"MINU!" He yelled, diving in after her. He grabbed her arms and kicked as hard as he could, breaking the surface like a dolphin.

He dragged her onto the edge, panicking.

_What have I done?! I've killed her!_

Minu's body twitched, then it coughed, and suddenly she sat up and started sputtering water out, hacking her lungs in a vain attempt to remove every last drop.

Lion started lightly hitting her back as she dislodged most of the water from her lungs.

"Lion, you-you've saved me!" She jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a giant bear-hug as she started crying in his chest.

"Shhh… it's okay." Lion said, comforting her. "You're safe now, and always will be with me.

[END LOG]

Warning: This document is classified to the Security Department, any information breaches will be dealt with swiftly by L-4/RAISA/IA.


End file.
